


Autumn Leaves

by depthsofmysol



Series: The Journal of Arthur and Eames [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofmysol/pseuds/depthsofmysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://aeholidaybang.tumblr.com">Arthur/Eames Holiday Bang</a> 24 hour bang challenge Autumn Leaves.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Arthur/Eames Holiday Bang](http://aeholidaybang.tumblr.com) 24 hour bang challenge Autumn Leaves.

He always loved when the leaves changed. It reminded him of simpler times when he didn't have to worry about constantly avoiding the target on his back, and could just enjoy life for what it had to offer instead of what he could take from it. 

The changing of the leaves meant the return of his favourite season, of time spent with family, and the familiar smell of home cooking. It also used to be a reminder of an innocence lost far too soon, of a boy tossed into the world, and forced to grow up before his time.

Now it only reminded Arthur of the present, of the simple fact that he and Eames would never have any sort of _normal_ life even though they were currently making an attempt of it in Colorado. 

The aspens outside the kitchen window changing from gold to red, a reminder of the sleeping body on the couch, of the bruises that dotted his body, and the dark red patch that he'd spent the better part of an hour digging a bullet from. The crisp, cool air a reminder of his own injuries – the bullet in his shoulder that no one could remove, the aches in his knees from being on the run far too long.

Autumn had always been about family, about being together with those you loved. Now he had none. No family, no one he truly loved, no one to connect him to life. And maybe, he was okay with that. Love was a dangerous thing. Especially with Eames. 

Like the seasons, feelings changed. As his had for Eames. Now the forger was the closest thing he had to family, to someone he could love. And maybe, he was okay with that.


End file.
